The Return of the Past
by TrustworthyBeast
Summary: The promised return of Yamikage lurks in Meta's mind after dealing with the Satasin raid, leaving him tense. After old friends and allies arrive on Popstar, so does an unseen evil.


**Hello! Thank you for reading this story! I just wanted to say that Sweey's characters are found all throughout this story, and take major roles! Please read Sweey's The Past of the Masked Knight, Life of a Star Warrior, and The Lightning Knight before starting this story! This story is based off of the events that take place in those three stories! (It is also dedicated to Sweey, because I love them so fricken much :D) Nintendo owns the obvious characters (Meta, Sword, Blade, and so on!)! The references in this are mostly based on Sweey's stories and the Japanese version of the Kirby anime 'Hoshi no kaabii' (I may or may not have spelled that right but it's whatever x'D) **

**Enjoy the story, and please R&R!**

**Chapter One :**

A trio wandered about the castle, checking every corner for.., _something_. Tension swelled in Meta, as did the air. The promised return of Yamikage still stood after the quarrel with the Satisins that attacked Popstar. He had decided to check for any signs of trouble within the castle walls.

"What exactly is it that we are searching for, Sir Meta Knight?" Sword sighed, looking in the same corners for the second time.

"I.. I am not sure.. Perhaps I am at unease for.., for a good reason." Meta murmured, also looking.

Blade shook his head. "What's the purpose? No one would attack Popstar-"

"Did we not just go against Satisins? And Nightmare? You do not realize the multitude of possibilities that are before us."

Blade bit his lip and shifted his gaze to his feet. "Apologies, sir.."

Meta huffed and turned on his heel, the deep blue cape wrapped around his blue body swishing at his movements.

Sword stepped forward. "Would it help if we went to the castle town? Perhaps search, then get your mind off the matter and play a few games at the festival?"

Meta fell silent. Sword was right. Tonight is the anniversary of defeating Nightmare and the Holy Nightmare Company. The village is throwing a festival and celebrating till dawn. "Well, I suppose that could do."

Blade smiled softly underneath his helmet and the three made their way to the castle town.

The town was bustling with villagers at dozens of stalls and inside tents. Games, magic shows, dancing, and other attractions

The three knights searched through the village, every knick and corner. Sword and Blade continuously got distracted as they anticipated playing a game of wheelie wheel toss or pin the tail on the Phan Phan.

Meta sighed, leading the two out of the alleyway they'd just searched and back into the nighttime streets. "Sword. Blade. You two are dismissed."

The two shared glances. "Are.. Are you sure, Sir?" Blade asked.

"Yes. Now go before I change my mind." Meta mumbled.

The duo jolted and rushed off, giddy like a couple of school boys ready to prank their instructor.

Meta watched the two for a while before a presence was beside him. "Hello, Fumu." he murmured.

She gasped lightly, biting her lip. She was a bit startled that he had recognized her presence so easily. "U-Umm.. You should really be having fun right now, Meta Knight. This is a time of rejoicing." she said softly.

Meta's eyes flushed a soft green. He thought for a moment. "Perhaps you are right, Fumu.." he sighed.

The young girl tossed a sweet smile to him before skipping off to the other kids.

He sighed, his eyes shifting back to their yellow color. He truly hated big events, and wanted to go back home and read a book by the fireplace, or watch the stars from one of the castle balconies.

He spotted the only short line, an arm wrestling match. His brow twitched. "Hmm. Maybe I could try taking on the big one..?" he murmured, making his way to the table.

As he walked, dozens of villagers swarmed the game, and he scoffed. "I didn't want to do it anyway.." he grumbled bitterly.

His gaze flickered around and he saw Mabel's fortune-telling tent. He felt uneasy, but he ignored his intuition.

He wandered into the tent, Mabel sitting at a low table. Her crystal ball illuminated the dark tent, and Meta could see her gesture to the pillow opposite of her. He sat down and she stood, waving her hands about the crystal ball. She muttered words in a tongue he did not understand. She closed her eyes and sat still for a moment before exhaling slowly and opening them once again. "I have seen many things, Sir Meta Knight." She murmured in a low tone.

"What is it that you have seen, Mabel?" Meta asked calmly, passing this off as he usually did.

"Shadows. They are everywhere, of course, and always there. But what lurks within is what you should fear. But light, light approaches, and old friends you will meet once again. Some for the last time." she said slowly. "Darkness will take one. No.. Multiple. A cloud of darkness is in your future, as is one being seemingly of light, yet its heart is a horrendous black. This is a warning; watch the shadows. They follow close behind."

By the end of her monologuing, he was at the edge of the pillow, leaned forward and eyes wide. "So that must be why the air has been off.." He murmured, pausing and thinking. He stood once again. "Thank you, Miss Mabel. Bless you." he said, handing her a generous amount of Dededen, to which she thanked him for.

He quickly exited the tent. He was disturbed, but reassured himself that she was simply a fortune-teller.

He was quickly approached by a distressed Sword and Blade, followed by several waddle dees. "Sir! Sir," Blade wheezed. "We've been looking everywhere for you!"

Meta frowned. "What's the matter?" he asked quickly.

"There are ships! Several of them! Come quick!"

Meta's heart dropped. "Quickly! Let's go!" He unwrapped his cape and raced after them.

* * *

The trio and multiple waddle dees made it to the fields just as the ships were landing. Meta counted slowly in his head. "Three. There's three.. Which can be good, or not so good. It depends on what is inside."

He stepped forward, holding his mitten-clad hand up ever so slightly. Sword and Blade stayed back a bit. Meta examined the ship, then after a few seconds, it clicked. "It's.." he trailed off as the bridge lowered and..

Meta inhaled sharply. "A-Athenya..?" he whispered, confusion filling him. His eyes locked with the familiar green eyes, curtained by lushious lashes.

"Yes, Meta. It is I." she said with a sweet smile. She ran to embrace him, and he welcomed her with open arms.

His eyes glistened with a light pink hue. "I missed you greatly, love." he murmured.

"I missed you too. As did the others." she hummed.

"Others..?"

She nodded slowly, giggling lightly.

He slowly looked up, locking eyes with Thorn, Edge, Sir Randal, and other friends. "God.. Mabel was right." he said to himself with a grin.

He pulled away from Athenya's warmth so that he could greet the others appropriately. "It is so good to see you all!" he chimed.

Thorn cracked a smile, but it left as soon as it came. "Indeed. But we are not here with the luxury of feasting, friend." he muttered.

Meta's stomach twisted. "What's wrong?" he asked nervously, though he hid his emotion.

"I sense a darkness brews in the shadows, Meta." he said gravely. "Something is amiss. I've been having odd dreams of late."

Meta cursed quietly. "What should we do?" he asked, frowning.

"Well, as you see, I have come prepared." Thorn said, gesturing to the ships.

"This happens every time he gets some sort of premonition." Edge mused, only to be whacked by the butt of Thorn's spear, Ali. "Sorry.." he winced.

Thorn cleared his throat. "Just because Nightmare was destroyed, doesn't mean something could have escaped, or something new altogether is steeping, waiting to pounce."

Meta turned, wrapping his cape around him as his eyes shifted green. "I may have an idea of whom this might be." he muttered.

"Who?" Sir Randal asked, cocking a brow.

"Who in the blazes could have survived that.. explosion? We completely destroyed the Holy Nightmare Company. No one could have possibly-"

"Blade. Hush." Meta muttered, frowning.

Blade sighed and shook his head. 'Second time today.'

"Yeah. Who?" A sly voice hummed.

Meta looked up. "King Dedede.. Escargon.." he mumbled. He despised the duo, especially after they'd been summoning demon beasts to torment Kirby.

Dedede let out his hysterical laugh, which was especially annoying. "So what's all this nonsense and ships about?"

"Show us where the demons were transported. In your throne room." Meta said quickly, drawing Galaxia. "And I'd suggest you do not resist."

"Resist? What is this, treason?" Escargon muttered distastefully.

"No. Well.., I don't know.." Meta said awkwardly, glancing back to Thorn, who shrugged in response. Meta turned back to the king and his squire. "I already know where it is.. Why am I wasting my time." he grumbled, leading the small party of six to the castle, Dedede and the waddle dees following behind.

* * *

They reached the throne room and Meta approached the throne. He pressed several buttons, but nothing happened. "It's.., broken.." He sighed, relieved. "Good.."

"It's _been_ broken, Meta Knight." Escargon sassed, crossing his arms. "It was destroyed when we all came back from the Holy Nightmare Company headquarters!"

"Yes, but you never know. What if it had been fixed?" Thorn murmured, Edge at his side.

"Well… Bad.., things..?" Edge mumbled, biting his lip as he glanced to his master.

"Yes, Edge. Very bad." Thorn sighed, stepping forward and examining the destroyed transportation device. "What a fool.." He growled, glaring at Dedede. "To let his selfishness blind him, letting demons come straight to his kingdom, wreaking havoc on his people and land only because of internal wants."

Dedede frowned, as did Escargon. "You'll pay for that, you old stick-weilder!"

Thorn's gaze sharpened and the pink flame around the head of Ali grew in size and vibrance. "You, foolish king, are the one to pay." he hissed.

Dedede yelped in fright and hid behind Escargon. "Meta knight! Seize him!" he cried out.

Meta shrugged, for he could care less.

Dedede and Escargon let out horrified shrieks as Thorn lunged at the two. But nothing physically painful happened, to their surprise. Rather, rope of pink flames tied their hands together. The flame did not burn, of course, but it was still warm.

"Wha- Why'd you tie us up?" Escargon mumbled, cocking a brow.

"It is a way to see you suffer, yet not be in pain." Thorn hummed.

"You really shouldn't mess with Thorn's temper. Things get really ugly really fast." Edge chuckled, grinning as amusement danced in his piercing blue eyes.

"Oh shuddap, you!" Dedede sneered, frowning.

Edge rolled his eyes before turning to Thorn. "What now?"

"We set up camp. My gut led us here, and this is where we stay."

* * *

The rest of the night was a rather restless one for all those on Popstar, for nightmares filled their minds. Even though countless minor camps spread about castle Dedede and the village, as well as near Cabu and the coast.

But where they did not set up was the Whispy forest. Luckily, there were others to watch the forest, but on the outskirts of the woods and opposite of the village was a rather large camp.

The camp did not belong to Meta or his old allies. No, this camp had an evil aura to it.

Its occupants did not lay at rest like the others on Popstar did. They were awake as if it were midday. It was astir and full of energy.

"Sir. The Star Warriors and other allies of Meta Knight are here." A lowly scout murmured to its master.

A light chuckle came from his master. "Keep us updated. But whatever you do, do _not_ get caught." He muttered, standing to his blue feet.

"Yes, Sir Beyangan. Anyone in particular you would like us to look for?"

"Yes. I do."

* * *

Camp had been set up at night, and most troops were located in the ravine beside Cabu. Other troops were scattered about, one near the Mayor's farm, three by the castle town, and so on and so forth. Thorn and Meta were conversing in the tactics tent at the main camp.

"Thorn.. You were right to come here. I… I went to the fortune teller yesterday during the festival just before you arrived, and she told me many things.. I fear for what may come." Meta sighed shakily, Thorn pacing and rubbing his temple.

"Do not fret, old friend. What you fear very much lurks under our noses, but may not yet be among us. You may sleep at peace tonight. For we are here to aid you and your comrades." Thorn said, placing a hand on the troubled knight's shoulder.

"But..," Meta started, then sighed once again. "You are right, Thorn. You always are.. And I trust you." He stood to his feet, wrapping his cape around himself as he looked up to his friend.

"Ah, not always, but presumably so." Thorn chuckled, patting Meta's back and leading him outside.

* * *

Edge and Fumu had reunited, and shared their stories.

"I still can't believe you all came back! And this time your master is here!" Fumu chimed, looking up at Edge admiringly.

He smiled softly. "Yeah. As soon as Thorn stayed in his study the day I'd start my conjuration training, I knew that we'd somehow make it here."

She sighed happily and laid back in the grass. "I'm so glad you guys came.. It's the perfect timing too."

"I'm sure it is." Edge hummed, laying next to her. The fluffy moss and lush grass cushioned every curve of his body, cupping him as if the ground was made to fit him, and only him. Needless to say, he'd missed the grasslands of Popstar. His body was sore from the hard beds on the ship.

"Hey! Guys! Wanna play swords with us?" Bun asked eagerly, running to the two.

"Sure, why not?" Edge said with a grin as he leapt to his feet.

"We can only use sticks though. No real stuff allowed!" Bun said quickly, crossing his arms.

"Gotcha." Edge hummed, retrieving two sturdy sticks from the barrel that the blacksmiths kept the spear bases in. "Hey Fumu," he said softly, catching her attention. "Are you gonna join us?"

She bit her lip and thought for a moment. "I suppose." she said, grabbing her own stick.

"Follow me! Let's go to the fields!" Bun chimed, starting off.

"Wait. I need to make sure Thorn doesn't need anything before we leave." Edge said quickly, darting off to his master and talking for a few moments before coming back. "We just need to stay close to the town or camps. We shouldn't stray far."

"Awe.. That's no fun!" Bun whined, crossing his arms.

Edge shrugged. "Neither is getting hurt."

"True.." Bun sighed, defeated.

Edge smiled and led the kids to the field behind the town, the bunch of them enjoying themselves with their sword fighting.

* * *

The playing lasted through the day, and soon enough all of them went home.

Edge returned to the main camp, slipping into his tent and relaxing into his bedroll. Soon enough he was asleep.


End file.
